


Let Truth Be Told

by TheRedWritingWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, POV Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWritingWolf/pseuds/TheRedWritingWolf
Summary: After the Morgan Edge attack on Lena. Kara was put into a difficult position and after almost losing Lena she decides to confront her about everything; her identity as Supergirl, and her feeling towards the young CEO.This is just some Supercorp fluff focusing around S3 EP12 (probably not the best but we'll get there)As a quick side not this is newly edited (as of 09/08/18) so this is hopefully much better than the original.





	Let Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever Fanfiction, or any literature piece for that matter. I hope you enjoy this, I'm starting off with one shot stories before I get into longer stories. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> This is just some Supercorp fluff focusing around S3 EP12 (probably not the best but we'll get there)
> 
> As a quick side note this is newly edited (as of 09/08/18) so this is hopefully much better than the original.

**Let Truth Be Told**

Kara could have been flying for hours, days even. She didn't care. The events that had transpired that had more than over whelmed her. There was an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, something she couldn't quite shake.  She thought by now with all the horrific things that she has seen and experienced this shouldn't be any different. But she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. And what could have happened if she was too late.

Kara came to a halt, hovering within the clouds above National City. "I almost lost her…"

Kara whispered in such a quiet voice not even super hearing could pick up. Her voice was nothing more than a pained whisper, full of regret and sadness at the thought of what could have happened.

"Lena"

The super came to the realisation that if loosing Lena felt like losing Krypton all over again she needs to confront her. She needed to tell Lena everything. From the moment Kara had met the young Luthor Kara had knew she was different, when blue met green Kara instantly knew that behind the cold exterior, the high walls she built around herself Lena had a heart of kindness, she had so much to give to the world that saw her nothing more than her last name.

Yes, Lena is a Luthor there is no changing that but Lena is more than that and has proven this fact more than once.

It didn't matter to Kara that it was 2am she needed to do this now or she never would. Turning round she flew into the heart of National City, to be expected no lights were on in Lena's penthouse, its 2am even a workaholic needs some sort of sleep.

X-raying the building she quickly found the young Luthor still awake. Kara dropped down behind the back of the building and changed into her normal cloths keeping her super suit underneath Kara headed for the main door. Using her pass Lena had given her, just like her office Kara was welcomed anytime at her penthouse, she rode the elevator to the top.

Now until the moment, where Kara now stood in front of Lena's front door hard ready to knock, Kara was feeling quite confident. She was going to do this, tell Lena everything, not just about Supergirl but her 'I'm pretty sure I have more than a crush' feeling for the CEO. Now Kara stood there a little oddly holding up her hand ready to knock but not actually knocking, after a deep breath and some reassurance from her imaginary Alex, Kara finally knocked on the door.

The sound echoed through the quiet corridor. Kara was quite ready to turn around and bolt after 10 seconds passed, but Kara heard some movement and it made her freeze. In her head she was thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong. _What am I going to even say?_

But she was soon dragged out of her thoughts by a familiar vice and a question pair of green eyes.

"Kara, what brings you here at…" Lena stopped looking at the clock behind her "2:18 in the morning".

 "I… I.. er…" Kara wasn't prepared for this; she was more concerned with getting here rather than thinking about what she was going to do or even say. Mustering some of that Supergirl courage she asked "Can I come in?"

Lena, a little concerned for her friend, stepped aside and welcomed her in. Once Lena closed her front door she asked playfully "does this require coffee or wine?"

"Lena, can we talk?"

"Wine it is then" Lena joked but she still went into her kitchen for two glasses and the already opened wine bottle.

Kara had been looking at Lena while she was getting the drinks, appreciating how stunning she looked. Lena always looked stunning but there was something about Lena Luthor in sweatpants and a university hoodie, hair tied messily up on the top of her head and with thick black framed glasses perched on her nose. Somehow to Kara that was more beautiful than the dress she saw her in that evening.

Kara took a sip of the wine, put the glass down on the coffee table and took a deep breath. “Lena I need you to unbutton my shirt".

 Lena stared back at her, eyes popping comically at the statement she’d just heard.

"Lena, Urgh… I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it's just…" Kara was cut off by Lena.

"Kara it's ok. I know that you're Supergirl."

Kara was in shock, she thought she had been so careful. Now all the thoughts of Lena being angry at her and never wanting to see her again flooded into her mind.

But Kara was taken out of her thoughts by Lena putting her hand on Kara's knees and saying "Its ok, I'm not angry and I understand why you didn't tell me"

Kara went to speak but she was cut off by Lena raising her hand indicating for her to finish.

"In the beginning I was quite upset you hadn't told me, come to think of it I still am. I thought it was a trust issues but I know you Kara Danvers, and I know this isn't something easy to tell."

Lena took a breath and looked at Kara. Kara had a mix expression, a mix between relief and something more she wanted to tell.

Kara wanted to tell Lena everything this included her feeling for her. Kara almost lost Lena today and she didn't think she would forgive herself if she didn't tell the young Luthor the truth and all of it.

"There… there is something else I wanted to tell you…"

Lena's heart skipped a beat, truth be told Lena had unspoken feeling for the reporter. As soon as she walked into her office with Clark Kent she knew wanted to get to know the blond. Before Kara could continue Lena lent over and pressed her lips to Kara's. It only lasted a second but that was the best second of Lena's life.

Kara had closed her eyes the moment she felt soft lips on hers and let out a small whine when they left. Opening her eyes she look over at Lena who had the look of panic in her eyes, quickly remedying this Kara put her hand around the Luthor's neck and crashed their lips together. Kara's other hand cupped Lena's cheek while the other moved to tangle in her hair, Lena's hands went in a similar direction, one had on Kara's cheek but the other situated on her hip.

The kiss only ended when they needed oxygen; resting their foreheads together they panted a little to regain air in their lungs. Kara smiled her mega-watt smile after they parted. After a minute of silence and heavy breathing Kara spoke up.

"Actions are so much better than words"

Lena laughed "Yes, indeed they are my dear. Now it's late and I think Supergirl needs some rest after saving my life today so come upstairs and be my cuddle buddy"

Kara's response was picking the young Luthor up and floating them to Lena's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think reviews are very helpful! My first few stories will only be one-shots but I have some ideas for longer stories, but please any prompts or ideas would be well received. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
